Because I Loved Him
by wxnderlxnd
Summary: Évidemment que Sasuke le savait. Évidemment que Sasuke savait pourquoi une escouade d'ANBU avait débarqué hier soir, et le suivais depuis plus d'une semaine. Il ne regrettait rien. Parce que Naruto n'as jamais ressentit ce que Sasuke ressentait. Un Uchiha à toujours ce qu'il veut. Mini Fiction AU. SasuNaru onesided; (Character Death) Rated M For Safety


_Hey^^_

 _Eh oui je ne suis pas morte^^ Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir poster pendant plus de 6 mois, mais j'ai fais comme qui dirais une sorte de dépression nerveuse. Je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire, ni la motivation, ni l'inspiration. J'avais juste rien envie d'écrire._

 _J'ai écrit ce début d'OS il y à plusieurs mois, et bien que je ne sois pas bien satisfaite de cet OS, j'ai essayez de le reprendre et de le poster quand même. L'OS est en deux partie et cette partie est assez courte puisqu'il s'agit d'une mini introduction. Puis-je appelez ceci une mini fiction? Je ne sais pas trop, cet OS est assez courts dans tout les coup et je m'en excuse. Dites vous que je n'ai pas non plus rien fait pendant tout ce temps mdr_

 _J'avoue que j'assume moyen que l'anime sois finis. Je tiens à préciser que Boruto est également une des raisons qui m'ont limite dégouté du manga. Je n'aime pas le nouveau Naruto, je le trouve froid envers sa famille et pas du tout comment j'aurais imaginer qu'il serais en tant que père._

 _Bref voici l'"introduction" de cet OS ^^_

* * *

L'humidité présente dans la pièce se voyais à travers les murs. Les barreaux de la cellule était graisseux, ne permettant aucun doute quant à son entretien. 5 membre de la brigade de l'AMBU était posté autour de la cellule, la cage déjà bien protégée par des sceau. A l'intérieur se trouvait le prisonnier, déjà bien attaché par une camisole, retraînant ses bras contre son torse, un bandeau contre ses yeux avec un sceau dessus.

Le prisonnier était calme. Parfaitement immobile, attendant son interrogation qui, il le savait, serais musclé. Mais il s'en fichait. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en repensant à la raison de son emprisonnement. Il se fichais éperdument que sa famille avait tout fait pour le raisonner, le regard de dégout de son père, qui l'accusais de souiller leurs noms, leurs clans, déjà bien pointé du doigt. Mais le prisonnier se moquais du clan. Ce clan était maudit de toute façon et son père n'en avais jamais rien eut à faire de son bienêtre. La raison pour laquelle il était tant en colère est parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une certaine responsabilité dans le déroulement des évènement. Et ça le tuais de savoir qu'il avait lui-même contribué à la destruction du clan. Un sourire satisfais se vit sur son visage.

Soudain la porte de la prison se fit entendre, alors que plusieurs pas se firent entendre. 4 personne. 4 hommes. Le prisonnier en connaissait déjà 3 et il devinait facilement qui était le 4ème. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit enfin, et le bandeau sur ses yeux fut retirer, bien que le sceau qui empêchais son chakra de revenir était toujours présent.

Devant lui se trouvait un des hommes dont il craignait le plus la colère, encore plus que son propre père. Minato Namikaze, le Quatrième Hokage. L'Éclaire Jaune de Konoha. L'un des hommes les plus gentils, mais également dangereux que le jeune homme ait pu connaitre. Il le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait ses parents, il avait même eu le désir secret de l'avoir pour père biologique.

Accompagnant l'Hokage se trouvait Kakashi Hatake, son sensei avec qui il était assez proche. Il lança même un sourire narquois. Tss, ils espéraient vraiment qu'il parlerait plus facilement avec le Jonin ?

Enfin, sans grande surprise son père, le patriarche du clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha et le chef de la Section d'Interrogation Inoichi Yamanaka se trouvait là. Il était très surpris de ne pas voir son grand frère cependant. Lui qui avais été si détruit par son arrestation, il pensait qu'il serait venu afin de le défendre. Quoi que cela n'aurait strictement rien changé. Mais alors pas du tout. D'ailleurs son père était surement à l'origine de son absence.

« Jonin, Uchiha Sasuke » Une voix le sortis de ses pensées. Inoichi Yamanaka parla. L'homme avait un air grave sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'affection que sa fille avait pour lui, évidemment que sa condition devait lui faire extrêmement plaisir. L'enfoiré. « Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été arrêté à ton domicile hier soir ? »

Evidemment que Sasuke le savait. Evidemment que Sasuke savait pourquoi une escouade d'ANBU avait débarqué hier soir, et le suivais depuis plus d'une semaine. Evidemment que Sasuke était coupable. Malgré tout, Sasuke garda le silence, regardant bien l'homme blond en face de lui, le visage sans aucune expression.

Un moment de silence suivi la question du chef du clan Yamanaka. Celui-ci était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sentant l'énervement de l'homme derrière lui. Inoichi se retourna, lança un coup d'œil discret à son patron. Minato Namikaze tremblais de rage. Jamais de toute sa vie Inoichi ne l'avais vu comme ça. Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance, ils étaient à l'Académie ensemble. Il avait toujours été le calme absolu, gardant la tête froide malgré n'importe quelle situation. Mais là, c'était différent. La situation était hors de son contrôle. Et ça le tuais. Cela faisait une semaine que le blond n'avais pas dormis ni mangé, sa peau était pâle, il était toujours à cran, facilement irritable. Inoichi ne pouvais vraiment le blâmer. Après tout, s'il était dans son cas, il serais surement dans le même cas.

« Sasuke » cette fois, ce fut le patriarche du clan Uchiha qui parlas. « Ça ne sert strictement à rien de garder le silence tu sais. Inoichi saura ce que tu as fait. Parle. »

Sasuke leva le regarda vers l'homme qu'il était censé appelé Père. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il était le fils cadet de cet homme, ce dernier ne lui ayant jamais apporté la moindre attention. Tout le futur du clan reposait sur les épaule de son frère aîné, Itachi alors ce dernier avais toujours été placé en premier.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait Itachi. Il l'aimait de toute son cœur, mais Sasuke était ennuyé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'était ainsi. Itachi lui avais apporté plus d'affection que son père ne l'aurais fait. Sa mère était morte durant l'attaque de Suna, par un des sbires de Orochimaru. Depuis, il était laissé le plus souvent de côté par sa famille.

Sasuke n'était pas un prodige comme Itachi. Oh bien sûr il était très douée, plus douée que les gens de sa classe, mais un génie ? Non, le génie de la famille c'était Itachi. Le seul qui pouvais lui être égale était Shisui.

Sasuke lança un regard provoquant à son progéniteur. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Sans nul doute que ses actions avait déjà fait le tour du village. La réputation du clan en avais surement pris un sacré coup. Sasuke savait que depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, le clan était dans une mauvaise posture au sein du conseil. Ils étaient accusés d'avoir provoqué l'attaque, d'avoir contrôlé le Kyubi, d'être ceux qui avais détruit le village. La seule personne qui défendait ardemment le clan lors des conseils était le 4ème du nom. Mais il se pourrais bien qu'avec les actions de Sasuke, le clan ait perdu leurs seuls alliés. Il s'agissais surement d'une des seules choses dont Sasuke était satisfait.

De son côté le chef de clan bouillonnait. Il savait qu'il n'avait surement jamais été le père idéal pour Sasuke. Il attendait beaucoup de son fils aîné, Itachi, et celui-ci répondais à toutes ses attentes et à celle du clan. Il n'attendait rien de Sasuke, ne l'encourageais jamais. Il avait compris bien trop tard que cela avait eu des effets sur son mental. Mais Sasuke avait-il réellement pu réaliser une tel trahison ?

Sasuke sursauta au bruit fracassant de la table qui se trouvait sur le côté de la pièce. Les 3 autres hommes se retournèrent vers leur leader, qui semblais atteindre sa limite. « Je ne vais poser la question qu'une seule fois Sasuke. Il s'agit de ta dernière chance si tu ne veux pas que je te tue sur le champ. » Le 4ème releva la tête, les yeux brillants à la fois de colère, d'angoisse et de fatigue. « Ou est mon fils Sasuke ? Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait. »

Un silence de plombs tomba dans la cellule, un silence brisé uniquement par les quelques gouttes qui tombaient au sol.

Puis enfin, un petit rire du prisonnier cassa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. « Ce que je lui ai fait ? Ce que j'ai fait à votre fils ? » Le brun ris de plus belle, un rire qui ne pouvais pas être le rire d'une personne saine. « Je crois que vous avez déjà une petite idée non ? »

Le 4ème se figea, ne réagissant pas à la provocation. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que son fils unique, Namikaze Naruto avais disparu sans laisser aucune trace. La première réaction du conseil avait été unanime. Le jeune homme de 17ans avait fui le village et devais être traqué et ramené. Seulement, après inspection plus poussé, tout portait à croire que le jeune homme n'avait jamais quitter le village.

Evidemment que l'information ne passais pas bien du côté non seulement du conseil, mais aussi des proches du blond. L'unique Jinchuuriki du village avais disparu sans laisser de trace. Était-ce l'Akatsuki ? Cependant, l'organisation n'avais pas bougé depuis des mois suite à la défaite de Nagato.

C'est alors que Sakura Haruno commença à remarquer un changement de comportement brusque chez Sasuke. Il avait l'air plus calme, mais à la fois plus agité que d'habitude. Il était toujours évasif sur ses activités, et quittais souvent le village l'après-midi, ne revenant que le soir très tard pour s'entrainer d'après ses dires.

Sakura n'avait jamais pardonné Sasuke pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques mois plus tôt. Il était sorti avec elle, avais attendu d'avoir couché avec elle pour la laisser la remerciant pour avoir « soulagé ses pulsions sexuelle ». Elle ne s'était jamais réellement remise de cette trahison, et n'en avais parlée à personne, redoutant les jugements, surtout celui de Naruto. Jamais son meilleur ami d'enfance n'aurait osé faire quelques chose comme ça. Il lui en aurait voulu, c'est sûr. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à partager ses doutes avec le 4ème. Après la mort de sa femme après l'extraction de Kyubi, Naruto était devenu ce que Minato avait de plus précieux au monde. Il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son fils.

« Sasuke » le prisonnier se tut lorsqu'une nouvelle personne sortis de l'ombre. Donc Itachi était bien là, en tant que ANBU. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?»

Sasuke vu alors le Mangekyo Sharingan de son frère aîné briller de colère, des yeux qu'il n'avait que trop vu pendant sa vie. Seulement pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi dirigeais cette colère envers son petit frère adoré. C'est à ce moment que le brun perdu connaissance, alors que la main de Inoichi se posa sur son front.


End file.
